The Heroic Age
by A v e m a r i a xo
Summary: Inspired by Sword Art Online / Uchiha Sasuke, starting out on a journey to "destroy" the world that started with a promise, he is labelled as a "solo-er". In order to survive he must first overcome the obstacles of his family and missing long term best friend, Uzumaki Naruto, and the girl who surprises him to no end, Haruno Sakura. A journey that will change the world - forever.
1. Episode 00

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any lyrics used in this story.  
Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto  
Intro lyrics belongs to Amanda Lee  
Ending lyrics belongs to Amanda Lee**

* * *

**the HEROIC age**

_' I was never right for the hero type of role  
I admit it ,  
With my heart shivering in fear  
I can see today's reflected in each past TEAR ,  
__Once in my dreams  
__I rose and soared ,  
__No matter how I'm knocked around or beaten down ,  
__I will stand up - RESTORED ,  
__Because you're here with me ,  
__Our dreams will soar free ,  
__FOREVER . '_

* * *

_**Episode " 0 0 "**_

* * *

_A pair of arms reached out towards the other figure, enveloping them in an embrace, "I'll always protect you,"_

_The male figure who was being embraced, brought their arms together around the other, tightening the embrace. The female figure embracing continued, "I'll make sure no harm ever comes your way,"_

_Pulling back a bit from the embrace the female figure smiled lightly while holding the face of the other, "You'll always be my top priority, no matter what."_

_The male figure teared up slightly while the female figure wiped away the tears softly, "Don't cry, I'll always be with you."_

_"Don't ever leave me.." the male figure finally spoke, the voice slightly cracking from lack of use, the female figure merely smiled lightly in acknowledgement._

_"Don't leave, don't _ever _leave."_

"Smile for me,"

_"Don't risk your life."_

"Laugh for me,"

_"Don't ever leave my sight."_

"Live for me,"

_"Don't __ever, _ever_ die."_

"Love for me."

_"I wouldn't know what I would do without you.."_

_(I'd do anything for you..)_

_"..I wouldn't know how to breathe.."  
_

_(.. I only breathe for you..)_

_"..I wouldn't know how to move.."_

_(..I only strive to protect you..)_

_"..I wouldn't know how to _live_.."_

_(..My life, my everything belongs to _you_..)_

_"..And if there ever comes a time.."_

_(..If I ever need to sacrifice anything..)_

_"..I would destroy everything and anything for you.."_

_(..I would destroy this world for you..)_

_"..Because _I love you._"_

_(..Because you mean the world to me.)_

"I love you."

_"I love you.__"_

**"I love you."**

"Hey, live for me will you?"

* * *

_' Even if the world turns on you  
__And won't believe a word you say ,  
__And even if they make you wear  
__A CROWN of THORNS upon your head ,  
__I will stand and be the one  
__To wipe away those TEARS you shed  
__And when someone's hurt you ,  
__Let me be the ARMS you can run to ,  
__So everything that makes me WHOLE  
__Belongs to you ; I'll give my heart and soul  
I'm YOURS . '_

* * *

Confusing? I wouldn't be surprised. This Episode or rather, Chapter in fanfiction's case - is kind of like a prologue however it's also a question place in case any readers are confused at the next Episode, (Episode 01). I wrote this story inspired by **Sword Art Online**, maybe that'll clear a lot of things up for you then, if not then please feel free to continue reading below to see a few questions that you may possibly have that I have answered. If you still have any questions feel free to review on this **CHAPTER/EPISODE **ONLY. This will allow me to differentiate reviews from questions easier. Thank you, Happy Reading!

**What kind of setting is this story in?**

_This story is **NOT** in the Naruto world unfortunately, I will of course be using the villages and everything from Naruto but they will be considered as something, such as Konoha Village being considered as Konoha Town instead unless stated otherwise. This is inspired by **Sword Art Online** and although this isn't about them being stuck in a game or whatsoever, I will try to make it similar to it. _

**Is there any Ninja type moves?**

_There won't be exactly any ninja type moves but I will consider using the ninja type moves from Naruto as some sort of ability in this story. For example, the Byakugan from the Hyuuga family will be considered as an ability revolving around sight and sensory.  
_

**Will there be any couples?**

_At the moment, yes there will be a couple pairing for sure, with the two main characters of this story. I have not decided yet if there will be any additional couples but will be considered the more I developed this story._

**What's with all the swords and weapons stuff?**

_If you've seen **Sword Art Online **before it revolves around a game system that does not have 'classes' but rather the type of weapons you choose. I am trying to revolve this story around such setting as well. So throughout this entire story the characters will be using weapons and not ninja skills._

**What does the 'absorbing the monster' stuff all mean?**

_The whole point of killing a monster in this story is to receive items (like a game but I'll give more depth into that later if needed) but also to gain more power (instead of 'experience'), thus when a monster is destroyed the character or characters that killed it will absorb it and gain more power, obviously not an enormous amount of power so killing one big ass monster will not make the characters OPed, that's not the point of my story._

**Will the characters be having the same outfits like from Naruto?**

_No the characters will be wearing slightly different outfits, I'll be trying to describe it as best as possible but some outfits for minor characters may remain the same to refrain from repetitive outfit descriptions, after all outfit descriptions take a lot._

**If you have any more questions please feel free to review in CHAPTER 0 or EPISODE 0 ONLY,  
Thank you again, Happy Reading!**


	2. Episode 01

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any lyrics used in this story.  
Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto  
Intro lyrics belongs to Amanda Lee  
Ending lyrics belongs to Amanda Lee**

* * *

**the HEROIC age**

_' I was never right for the hero type of role  
I admit it ,  
With my heart shivering in fear  
I can see today's reflected in each past TEAR ,  
__Once in my dreams  
__I rose and soared ,  
__No matter how I'm knocked around or beaten down ,  
__I will stand up - RESTORED ,  
__Because you're here with me ,  
__Our dreams will soar free ,  
__FOREVER . '_

* * *

_**Episode " 0 1 "**_

* * *

_Life was never in despair or grim, it was full of happiness and joy, smiles and laughter. Everything that one could possibly want. That was until the world decided there were better things to do than just live life to the fullest. It decided that it was time for a change, a change that will force us to stain our hands with the never-ending dark bloody red in order to survive and in order to achieve that happiness we once received so freely. The world turned it's back on humanity and forced us into a world where we were forced to fight or die._

_I was only seven years old when the world began to change._

_I was only seven years old when I lost my parents._

_I was only seven years old when I decided that my hands are to be stained in order to regain the spark of joy I once had._

_I was only seven years old when I began to strive for revenge._

_I was only _seven years old_._

* * *

_"Now swing your sword," a dark haired boy instructed as he prepared for the incoming blow, "make sure you put some power into it."_

_The other boy, blonde haired, nodded eagerly before letting out a battle cry and with both hands on the sword's hilt, swung it far back before bringing it with all his power towards the dark haired boy. The dark haired boy grunted as the much larger sword compared to his one-handed one collided together, bringing the pressure onto both his hands and legs, "That's it Naruto!"_

_The blonde haired boy, now known as Naruto, grinned widely, "Thanks!". The said dark haired boy nodded and smirked lightly, "Maybe you can finally catch up to me and we can have a real battle between us."_

_Naruto frowned, "I'm way stronger than you!"_

_"Whatever you say.. dobe."_

_"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME, TEME!"_

_"Are you deaf now? Dobe."_

_"My my, you two never stop fighting." A dark haired woman sighed as she placed both her hands on her hips and gave a disapproving look, "And what is with that language!"_

_The two boys winced before dropping their shoulders and heads low in shame. "Sorry mother." Sasuke muttered, nudging the other boy, "Sorry Mikoto-san." Naruto muttered as well._

_"We should be chastising their fathers instead, after all where else would they have learned such language." A red-headed woman commented as she shook her head._

_"Mom!" Naruto cried out in shock and shrunk behind Sasuke slightly who bowed slightly in respect towards the other woman, "Kushina-san."_

_"You two make us feel so old, sheesh." Kushina frowned, "Now where are your fathers, they're about to get a beating." Mikoto smiled lightly at her friend's antics, "I'm sure they're hiding somewhere now." Kushina glared before stomping her feet, "Oh wait till I find them, they're going to get the biggest beating of their lives!"_

_Naruto gulped, "Can you also remind dad that he promised to train me as well whenever you see him."_

_Kushina waved a dismissal hand before pulling Mikoto along, "Yea, yea.." she turned and grinned evilly at her blonde-haired son, "if he's still alive, maybe."_

_The two boys watch one woman dragged the other one who was waving at them and telling them to come home soon for dinner. They glanced at each other and sighed in relief, "Well I feel sorry for our dads."_

_"Yea, I hope father survives."_

_"I bet my dad is stronger than yours!"_

_"You can't even beat me.. dobe."_

_"WHAT DID YOU SAY, TEME!"_

_"NARUTO I HEARD THAT!"_

_"Oh shit, RUN TEME!"_

* * *

_"Oi Teme, I decided I'm going to grow up to be a gladiator!"_

_"Ah, really?"_

_"Ya, won't it be exciting, I'll be taking in all the damage and everyone else can just pulverize the guy!"_

_Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Yea and I'll bet you'll be dead before everyone else."_

_"WILL NOT."_

_"Will too."_

_"WILL NOT."_

_"Yea, I know. I wouldn't let you die."_

_At this the boy grinned, "Aww teme, I love you like a brother and all but I like girls in that way more."_

_Twitch._

_"But you know I won't judge you, you'll still be my brother but I'm sorry I can't return your feelings."_

_"Naruto."_

_"It's okay teme, your secret is safe with me!"_

_"I'm going to kill you."_

_"They say hate is the new love."_

_Next thing Naruto saw was a fist digging into his fist before the world turned all black._

* * *

_"So teme, have you decided on what you're going to be?" Naruto asked as he watched Sasuke swing his sword around like he was in a battle._

_"No."_

_"Well, you're a one-handed sword user are you not? So wouldn't you be using a shield with it too?"_

_"Shields are a hassle."_

_"Then why not use a rapier?"_

_"Too light for me."_

_"What about an axe?"_

_"Don't like them."_

_"Geez teme, you're so picky, you're like a girl."_

_Next thing Naruto knew, the tip of the sword was pointed right in front of his nose, "B-but it's not like taking time to decide what you want to be is a bad thing either!"_

_"Hn."_

* * *

Dark eyes revealed themselves to the moon's light. A young man sat up from his bed as he gazed around in his surroundings, frowning slightly as he stared at his hands, "A dream.. huh..", he brought his hands together into a tight fist that made his knuckles turn more white against his pale skin, "No.. a reminder.. a memory."

Getting to his feet, he grabbed the black coat and swung it over his body and grabbed a one-handed sword in its sheath before exiting the room. His eyes winced slightly as soon as he opened the door as the light immediately poured in. Blinking a few times allowing his eyes to readjust he glanced down the empty hallway before heading towards the entrance. A girl behind the counter turned her attention to him as soon as he appeared into her sight, bowing slightly and smiling politely, "Good evening, will you be extending your stay with us?".

"No thank you." He replied before placing the correct amount of gold onto the counter and turning to leave.

The girl collected the money bowed once more, "Thank you for staying at Okinashi Inn! We will be waiting for your return!"

He opened the door to the inn and what appeared before him was an evening sky. He sighed and internally cursed his body for deciding to wake him up before the sun even rose. Shrugging slightly, "I guess it'd be better to travel in the dark anyway." Glancing at his surroundings, there were a few others who were either still up or had just risen just like himself. They roamed the streets silently, viewing shops along their walk.

He sighed before readjusting the sheath's strap properly and walking towards the exit of the town, towards the forest.

* * *

"Damnit." He hissed as he dodged another swift attack from the human-sized ogre. He quickly grabbed his sword and drove it straight into the ogre who cried out in pain before dropping to the floor. The dead ogre's body began to glow before it disappeared in a poof of small particles that was then absorbed by the young man.

"Oi!" A man older with black hair slanted to one side waved his arm frantically towards the younger man.

Glancing up he gave the older man a questioning stare. "Sheesh sheesh, no need to look all defensive. My group and I over there were just wondering if you'd like to join us? We saw how you battled that ogre and wow were we impressed! Plus it looks like you are alone? If I'm not mistaken."

He observed the older man in front of him, he didn't look too strong but wasn't weak either from what he could tell, "I'm a solo-er.." he trailed off, looking slightly to one side as if he was ashamed of such role.

"Ah! So you're the solo-er!" At this the young man glanced up slightly surprised, "I'm the solo-er..?" he echoed the older man, blinking slightly in confusion.

"Yea, there's been rumors going around saying there's one person going around and downing everything by themselves, you must be the famous guy!" the older man glanced at him sideways, "but man, you look younger than I am, you must be much stronger now by all those monsters you absorbed!" his eyes widened slightly in realization, "Oh man, sorry for being so impolite. The name's Asuma." he grinned slightly as he offered a hand out to the other male.

He stared at the offered hand shake before grabbing it himself, "Sasuke."

"Ah, what a nice name, Sasuke. Anyway, would you like to meet my group? You don't have to join us or anything but it would be good to meet new people eh?" Asuma suggested, grinning lightly as he let go of his hand.

Sasuke looked around his surroundings before nodding slightly, "I suppose so."

"Now now, don't be so stuffed up! It'll be a good experience."

Nodding in agreement as he followed the older man silently.

* * *

"Oi! Hinata!"

"Asuma-san! Welcome back!" a small violet-haired girl who looked no older than Sasuke himself got up and immediately greeted the older man.

"Ah Hinata-chan, always the first one to greet me." Asuma grinned while patting the girl's head.

The girl, Hinata, smiled before turning to look at Sasuke and immediately shrunk back slightly in shyness, "O-Oh, I'm sorry I didn't notice you there!"

Sasuke shook his head and gave a small smile, "It's alright."

Asuma gave Sasuke a loud pat on the back, "Don't mind her Sasuke, she's shy around people, Hinata this is Sasuke, Sasuke this is Hinata. He's the one who was battling the ogres all by himself."

Hinata bowed politely, "It's nice to meet you Sasuke-san. You must be strong to be able to beat those ogres by yourself."

"Yea you should have seen him, his blows were swift even though his sword looks heavy as hell!" Asuma grinned as the other boy looked away sheepishly, "It was nothing."

"Come on, I'll introduce you to everyone." Asuma grinned before leading them towards more people, "Oi, you two!" Two heads turned as they acknowledged Asuma before all giving a questioning stare towards Sasuke, "Guys this is Sasuke, the solo-er."

Immediately 'ah's' were heard and mouths dropped to a small 'o' shape, one of the two piped up excitedly, "Wow, you must be super strong to be able to solo this far."

"Ah.. no."

"You don't even look that much older than us! You must be super good at fighting!"

"Now now boys, let the kid breath. Sasuke this is Chouji and Lee, Lee and Chouji this is Sasuke."

Hand shakes and nods in acknowledgement were exchanged between the three, "Sasuke eh? We must duel!" Lee exclaimed excitedly, bouncing up and down on the spot. Asuma sighed, shaking his head, "Lee let the boy rest, he just finished beating ogres he must be tired."

Sasuke didn't comment as he glanced at their attire and weapon. Asuma seeing Sasuke observe them grinned, "Ah sorry, I'm an double-headed axe user, Hinata is a mace and shield user, Chouji is an axe user like myself and Lee is a knuckle-brace user."

Nodded in understanding, "I'm a one-handed sword user."

At this they all blinked in confusion. "No shield?" Chouji questioned as most one-handed users have a shield with them besides rapier and axe users are optional depending on what type of axe they have.

Sasuke shook his head, "No, it would just get in the way for me."

"Wow you're amazing! One-handed sword user and no shield? Very interesting!" Lee stared at his gear admiringly.

"Before you bombard him with more questions lets eat! I'm starving." Asuma sighed as he rubbed his stomach as if to calm down the grumbling noise emitting from it.

Hinata giggled, "I'll go make something right away!" which earned her a grateful look from the older man who then turned to walk towards their already created bonfire followed by the other two younger men.

"Sasuke-san are you hungry as well?"

Sasuke blinked before turning to look at the young woman, "It's alright, no need to trou-"

Hinata tilted her head in confusion as the boy had cut himself off and just as she was about to open her mouth she was immediately silenced by a hand over her mouth. Sasuke's eyes immediately turned from passive to an alert mode as he glanced at his surroundings, "Something's here." he whispered quietly to the other girl who immediately understood the situation and held tightly onto her mace and shield.

Sasuke made a 'tsk' noise as glanced over to where the bonfire light was and it was further than what he had expected. He put an arm in front of Hinata as he stood over her protectively, his eyes darting here and there to find the source of danger.

Crack.

The dark-haired young man immediately took out his throwing pick and flinging it towards the sound only to hear it be deflected and a growl followed.

"Hinata." Sasuke whispered. The said girl jumped alarmed, "Y-yes?"

"On my count, start running towards Asuma guys."

"Y-yes!"

"One.." Sasuke shifted slightly while Hinata began to move backwards away from the source of the sound.

"Two.." unsheathing his sword silently and getting into an offensive stance as he glanced behind him for a second to see Hinata preparing to run.

"GO!" Immediately Hinata began to run as fast as she could, glancing back only to see Sasuke holding off a huge beast that was mostly concealed by the shadows of the dark night, "Sasuke-san!"

"Don't worry about me! Get to Asuma guys!"

Hinata gulped as she could see several flashes where the metal of his sword collided with the beast's claws. She closed her eyes tightly before reopening them straight ahead to where Asuma guys were, "Asuma-san! Chouji-kun! Lee-kun!"

Sasuke glanced behind him quickly to see that Hinata was far enough before turning his full attention towards the large beast. He growled slightly before shifting his position and swinging his sword once more for it to collide with the beast's claws. The beast howled and went in for another blow at the human being. "Damnit." Sasuke dodged the incoming swipe before slashing at the beast's arm which earned him a cry from the beast. The dark-haired male shifted positions again before swinging the sword more and more, attempting to push the beast backwards, away from the group. The beast in turn growled and began to move slightly backwards before trying to go for another kill.

Sasuke pushed himself to the side to avoid the oncoming blow before throwing his throwing picks at the beast which merely deflected off from the fur. He made a 'tsk' noise before resuming his attacks, with the beast letting out a battle roar and charging in once more.

* * *

_"Hey Sasuke."_

_"What is it."_

_"Do you think we'll ever be able to end this?"_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"End this world."_

_The dark-haired male glanced at this best friend in a questioning gaze who realized his statement and began to chuckle, "I don't mean to blow up the world I mean will we be able to end all this fighting."_

_Closing his eyes as he listened to his best friend's words made Sasuke smirk slightly, "Possibly. Knowing you, you'd be able to do it."_

_"Heh, I wouldn't be able to do it without my best friend."_

_Sasuke's smirk widened, "Don't drag me into your mess.. dobe."_

_"What did you say teme!"_

_He reopened his dark eyes as he gazed up at the night sky, "But I know you will be able to change this world Naruto."_

_"Sasuke.."_

_"You have the ability to and I know one day, one day you will become strong, stronger than you are now."_

_"Obviously strong enough to kick your ass!"_

_"Heh, possibly."_

_"But no matter what teme. I'll always protect you."_

_"I don't need protection from a dobe like you."_

_"SHUT UP TEME! I'LL KILL YOU!"  
_

_"So much for protecting me now."_

_"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU."_

_Sasuke started to chuckle at his friend's antics, "I'm joking Naruto."_

_"You better be." Naruto grinned at his friend before putting his arms behind his head and gazing at the night sky as well._

_"Ah.. and I'll protect you."_

_Naruto's grinned widened, "Thanks Sasuke."_

_"No.. Thank you, Naruto."_

_"Aww man teme, don't make me blush." this comment earned him a soft punch on the arm from the other male, "I'm joking, but really. When the day comes and I begin my journey in changing the world. Join me, Sasuke."_

_"Of course, who else would look after your dumb ass."_

_"Heh, we'll save everyone.. right?"_

_"Yea.. everyone."_

_"It's a promise."_

* * *

"Everyone! Quick! We have to save Sasuke-san." A panting Hinata managed to gasp out as she arrived to where the group was.

They all looked up in surprise as they caught sight of the girl running towards them in a quick rush, "Well what are we waiting for! Sasuke-san needs our help!" Lee exclaimed before running in the direction where Hinata came from.

"Wait for us Lee!" Chouji shouted after him while Asuma and Hinata followed closely behind.

"What happened anyways Hinata?" Asuma asked. Hinata shook her head as tears were forming, "We were just talking then all of a sudden this monster came out of nowhere and was about to attack us but Sasuke-san managed to get me out of there.. but he's by himself holding it off still!"

"We need to save him then!" Lee shouted as they ran as fast as they could only to end up in an empty area.

"Eh?!" Hinata gasped as she looked around, for any signs of the dark-haired male, "Sasuke-san?!"

"Hinata are you sure this is the spot?" Asuma asked even though he already knew from the large claw-marks that embedded themselves into the dirt ground.

"Y-yes.. we were right here!"

Asuma placed a comforting hand on the shaking girl's shoulder, "Chouji, Lee, you two search that way, we'll look this way. Don't stray too far. We'll regroup at this spot."

"Roger!"

"I-I don't understand Asuma-san.." Hinata began as she sobbed with her face in her hands.

Asuma made no comment as he simply stared at the surroundings, claw marks were on the ground, broken tree branches and a few blood stains.

"H-he protected me, he saved me.. I left him alone! I shouldn't have abandoned him.." Hinata dropped to her knees.

The older man knelt down and brought the girl in a comforting embrace, "It's okay Hinata, he did it to protect you. A true hero."

"B-but I don't understand Asuma-san.. h-he's gone.." Hinata whispered as she gazed at the surroundings as well, noting that there was nothing left besides them and the silence that followed when the comment of Sasuke being gone enveloped them.

* * *

_' Even if the world turns on you  
__And won't believe a word you say ,  
__And even if they make you wear  
__A CROWN of THORNS upon your head ,  
__I will stand and be the one  
__To wipe away those TEARS you shed  
__And when someone's hurt you ,  
__Let me be the ARMS you can run to ,  
__So everything that makes me WHOLE  
__Belongs to you ; I'll give my heart and soul  
I'm YOURS . '_


End file.
